


(so just) give me all of you

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I had feelings and needed to express them, Short One Shot, after that phone call, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: this missing scene between Jughead’s phone call to Betty and him arriving at her doorstep to walk her to school.





	(so just) give me all of you

**Author's Note:**

> after seeing the GIFs today (and watching the episode tonight) of Jughead calling Betty– wishing her goodnight and finally saying I love you again… I started to work on just a little drabble. It’s post 2x13 (with some bits and pieces of 2x12). From Jughead’s point of view. (I watched that scene more times than I care to admit, tbh. and it broke my heart every single damn time.)
> 
> I needed to know what happened after that phone call - so I made it up.
> 
> (this was originally going to be a tumblr fic; but I’m low key proud of this.)

In a room that had been turned over by the local authorities, walls that have bared witness to his father drunk on more than one occasion, a space where hurtful words had been spat between parents and children. Jughead now looks and sees nothing but love, and fresh beginnings. From their muttered “I love you’s”, to their soft kisses, and whispered confessions falling from trembling lips – the room is both filed with light, and hope.

  
Jughead exhales a blissful, satisfied sigh.

  
With his ankles crossed over the very spot where she muttered those words, “ _I just want you, I want all of you… tonight_ ,” her eyes mixed with a promise of better things to come, and a love that he knew he missed but didn’t know exactly how much until that very moment.

  
_“Do you really have to go?” pleading with her to stay with him, “I feel like I just got you back, and now you’re going again.”_

  
_“Juggie,” her hand almost instinctively reaching for his face, “I’m just going home-“_

  
_“You are home though, Betts,” he knew it was a fight he wasn’t going to win._

  
_Betty giggled, and playfully swiped his arm, “you saw my phone.”_

_(he did, double digit missed calls, and verging on double digit text messages)_

  
_“Okay, okay, we’ll take the bike. You’re not walking home.” Grabbing her hand, and guiding her to the bike out front, “here,”_

  
_“You really need a second helmet, Jug,” rolling her eyes, whilst pushing the helmet over (brushed) hair._

  
Betty had only left a couple of hours before, but Jughead couldn’t help but already miss the feel of her soft skin as he traced every inch of her body, the sounds that escaped her bruised lips as she saw nothing but stars behind closed eyes and of course her scent. Her scent that was now lingering, the scent that Jughead wanted to bottle up, the scent that whenever he felt lonely– he would open the bottle, and steal the quickest of sniffs.

  
Reaching for his phone off the coffee table, tapping the only “favourite” that he has…

  
“Hey Jug, what’s up?”

  
“Nothing, I was just calling to say goodnight, and, uhh-“ feeling slightly giddy, and free from the weight on his shoulders, even for just the briefest of moments, “- _I love you._ ” 

No muttering, no murmurs – clear as day. Like he wants to shout it from the rooftops of Riverdale.

_I LOVE BETTY COOPER!!_

After what feels like too long, Jughead hears hushed whispers in the background.

_Why hasn’t she said it back?_

  
“Ah, Jug, ah, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
_**Click.** _

  
Pulling the phone away his ear, his eyebrows knitted to the middle, and his heart hammering in his chest. All the giddiness that he felt mere seconds earlier had vanished. Like the breath on a chilly morning disappearing as quick as it appeared. Feeling like his chest may explode, he needed to move. It was like the couch beneath him was going to swallow him whole.

_What happened?_

  
Leaping off the couch, he threw his beanie on the coffee table. He began pacing the stained, fraying carpet below, fingers pulling at his hair, muttering obscenities under his breath.

_It_ was too fast. _It_ happened too fast. He should’ve stopped _it_. But, for the short space in time, Betty and Jughead were just teenagers in love. Doing what normal teenagers in love do. There were no drunk dads, no over-protective mothers, no Serpents. It was just them. Enjoying each other.

  
Did he enjoy it too much? Did she not enjoy it at all? Was she already regretting it?

_I have to see her_ , he thought to himself.As he was about to open the door, there was a voice in his head, _talk to her tomorrow_. It made sense. Maybe they both needed to sleep on it. It had been a big day, for both of them. Pulling his hand away from the door handle. Jughead’s eyes darted to the couch.

This time though, instead of fear, instead of thinking the worst; his mind focused on the best. He and Betty were back together. He had let her back in, and she had let him back in. He saw a vulnerable side of Betty tonight. A Betty he wanted to protect; but this time protecting her didn’t mean pushing her away. Protecting her meant holding her close whenever she was scared, kissing her hands whenever she was anxious, and being her anchor when she felt like she was drowning.

  
If it was going to stick this time, it meant sticking together.


End file.
